


Teach me, Miss Mills

by Rachel2207



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel2207/pseuds/Rachel2207
Summary: Emma swan is starting her last year at high school. After getting in trouble she is forced to spend her time with Miss Mills the new English teacher. But you won't hear emma complaining. What will happen between these two? Read and find out. Smut in like every chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

"Emma" I could hear someone say.

"Emma" I could hear that same voice again.

"Aww for fuck sake What" I snapped finally answering the voice.

"Do not talk to me like that I am your principal and you will treat me with respect. You are in enough trouble as it is and it's only the first day. Do you want to explain to me why you decided it was a good idea to punch Samantha in the face?" 'Mrs Parker you are such a dick' is all I could think about while she was rambling on about how much of a troublemaker I am.

"She was asking for it she has been bullying people at this school for as long as I can remember and none of you do anything about it."I snapped

"I don't care if she was asking for it violence is never the answer. Now onto your punishment" principal Parker said

"I don't deserve to be punished she does a lot worse to people than what I did to her so why is she not getting punished?"

"She did nothing wrong if I remember correctly it was you who punched her."

"Ugh fine what's my punishment then?" I hissed

"Listen Emma, you are lucky I'm not suspending you for your actions and as punishment you will spend Wednesday afternoons with Miss Mills for the foreseeable future." Principal Parker responded looking like she Is enjoying every minute of this.

"Who is Miss Mills I've never heard of her before?" I responded trying to think of all the teachers in the school

"She is the new English teacher and if I hear you are giving her any trouble there will be far worse consequences than just detention do I make myself clear?" God I hate this bitch is all I could think

"Crystal"

"You may leave now" she said not even looking at me

I get up and leave the stupid bitches office and starting walking to the main office to get my timetable since I missed form. As I was walking the bell rang for first period and I groaned thinking about not getting a good seat and having to sit next to one of the losers who sit and pick their nose all class long. Once I had got my timetable I noticed a familiar name 'Miss Mills' great I have her for English I bet she's old and moody it would just be my luck . I slowly walk down walk to 201 which is my new English class trying to waste as much time as I can. Once I get there I open the door and look around for the teacher to give her my late slip I got from principal I'm a bitch and that's when my eyes finally land on my new teacher and all I could think was

"Holy shit" I said out loud without meaning to

"Please refrain from using that kind of language in my classroom thank you. Now what is your name?"The hot brunette teacher said.

"Uhhh" I realised very quickly I couldn't get a word out. At this point it's a bonus I'm not drooling.

"Well I'm waiting" okay you can do it I kept telling myself it's not hard just tell her your name.

"Uhhh em uh" I stutter oh for god sake Emma come on say it it's not hard.

"Are you going to say your name or are you just going to make sounds?" She said sounds amused

"Em em Emma"I stutter out

"Okay Emma, you can take a seat down front" she said so sweetly

"Okay" I said trying not to look at the brunette goddess in front of me

I went to the front and as I suspected I'm sat next to robbie great I know for a fact he picks his nose. Anyway Miss mills went on and started discussing poetry and what essays we will be writing soon. Soon the bell was ringing and I realised I had been starting at her for 40 minutes straight. 'God how am I meant to get through this year' I kept thinking. Just as I was putting my bag on I heard my name being called I realise that Miss Mills is calling me. Before I start panicking I quickly turned around to see what she was wanting.

" You weren't paying attention to anything I was saying" she said sounding slightly annoyed

" Uhhh" God there I go again

" Can you actually produce a sentence?" She said sounding amused

"Uh em I mean I'm sorry" Thank fuck my words are back.

"Just pay attention to what I'm talking about next time" she said

"Okay I will I'm sorry again" I said apologising again

"I'll give you a tip Emma, focus more on what I'm saying and try not to stare at me for the full lesson it might help." She said winking at me.

Holy shit she knows I was staring at her. Oh god this couldn't get any worse. Just as my face goes bright red she winks again and walks out the class room leaving me wondering what the hell just happened.

The rest of the day went by slowly. By the time I got home I was so drained I went up to my room and lay on my bed and I started thinking about Miss Mills. I knew for a fact that I liked her i mean who wouldn't she's a hot blonde and her voice is amazing so soothing. I started to think about her amazing body that I couldn't help but stare at for 50 minutes. She had long, smooth legs and the skirt she was wearing cut off at just above her knees. I soon realised that my hand had reached into my pyjama pants and I started to rub up and down my clit softly, then harder and harder. Thinking about Miss Mills breasts. I could feel my orgasm building quickly so I inserted two fingers and with my other hand I rubbed tight circles over my clit. After another couple of rubes and thrusts I came back arching and screaming into my pillow. I take my hand out my pants and lay down under the covers falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of something blaring next to my ear and instantly wanted to shut it up. I reached over and turn it off. Looking at the time. Shit. It's 7:00am I need to be ready in 15 minutes.

"Emma , do you know how long your alarm was going off?" Mary Margaret said sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry mom" I said

"It's okay, honey" my mom said before leaving my room.

"I'm leaving for school mom, ill see you later." I said walking out the door

"See you later, sweetie" I hear my mom shout before the door closed.

After rushing around and finally getting ready I go to granny's. I slow my pace as I approach Granny's debating weather or not I have time for a quick hot chocolate as my stomach is practically begging for some. I check my watch for the time and am glad to see that it's only 7:30 so I had enough time to get to school.

Just as I was about to open the door to leave I bumped into someone sending my hot chocolate flying all over the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." The voice said

"It's okay" I said without looking up cleaning drops off my shirt.

I finally looked up and seen her and I instantly froze

"Emma" I hear

"Emma are you okay?" I hear the worry in her voice.

I finally answer and say " I'm sorry Miss Mills, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Emma, it's not your fault it was mine. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said

"I wasn't watching where I was going either." I said

"Well let me buy you another hot chocolate" she said looking over to the line.

"No, it's okay. Honestly, I can get another one myself you don't need to do that." I said

"Emma, i insist" she said walking away not giving me another chance to say no.

We walk over to the line and stand in silence. I can see her stealing glances at me and I'm sure she can see me stealing glances at her.

"Thank you, Miss Mills. You really didn't need to though. " I said thanking her.

"It's okay Emma , i ruined your last one. Anyway we should get to school. Would you like a lift? We are both going to the same place anyway." She said

"Oh uh eh well is that okay?" I said stutter again

"Yes it's okay I offered" she said laughing.

" okay well lets go then." I said laughing too.

We drive in a comfortable silence. She looks over at me and looks like she wants to say something but doesn't and averts her eyes back to the road.

We pull up at school and she looks over at me turning in her seat. I started to get nervous.

"So Emma, what age are you?" She said looking over at me.

"I'm 17" I said

"Hmm okay" she said picking up her stuff and exiting the car.

"I'll em see you later Miss Mills. Thank you for the ride." I said

"See you later, Emma dear." She said with a wink.

I thank her for the ride again and walk to my first period class. The first two periods went by fast don't ask what the teachers were talking about because I wasn't even paying attention. I was too busy thinking about another teacher that I'm starting to like even more.

During the break I went to the library to have some time by myself. As I was deep in thought I hear the bell ring for 3rd period so I get up and start walking to my biology class.

As I walk in I see Miss Mills down the hall staring at me I smile at her expecting a smile back but she looks me up and down and licks her lips and winks before disappearing into her classroom. Leaving me there wondering 'does she like me'.

I had 50 minutes before I had Miss Mills class and I was getting nervous. Does she actually like me? Is the main thing going through my mind right now.

50 minutes seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew I was sitting in that familiar seat down front with my favourite teacher standing in front of me. As she was calling out the register I took a minute to look at her she was so beautiful, she was wearing this tight skirt that made her ass look amazing and a deep red sheer blouse that you could see her black bra through making my mouth water. She finally got to my name and practically purred my name. 'Fuck she is going to be the death of me' I kept thinking to myself.

"Right class we are going to be going over some of the pages in the textbook today." When nobody pulled out their textbooks she went on to say

"You know you all actually have to take your text books out if you want to get any work done. If not I'll happily set it as homework but I'm sure you would all rather do it in class." oh shit i said and everybody tuned round and look straight at me. Great Emma out you've said it out loud again. Miss mills looked straight at me and asked if anybody had forgotten their textbooks to which I had to raise my hand. Miss mills went round passing people who had forgotten their textbooks a spare one she got to me and as she brushed past me she put her hand on my shoulder and massaged it while saying "next time please don't forget your textbooks or it will be a detention with me." She walked back to her desk and sat down turning round and winking at me again. 'Fuck I really am screwed' is all I could think.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up to that annoying alarm again I realised it was Wednesday which only meant one thing detention with Miss Mills. 'I can't be alone with her'I thought. Deciding that taking the day off would be a better option since my mom had already left for work I called her telling her I was sick and that I couldn't go to school she told me to lay down and don't move all day and that she would be home later tonight. I went down stairs made breakfast and put the T.V on. I was awoken to the sound of someone knocking on my door so I get up to answer it as I open the door I couldn't be more shocked as to who I find at the other side of the door.

"Hi Emma" Miss Mills said

"Uh em what are you doing here?" I said sounding extremely nervous.

"When you didn't turn up for my class and didn't turn up for detention I thought you might be off sick but then I heard Ruby saying to someone that your ditching so I decided to come here and see exactly why you thought ditching your detention and school was a good idea" she said sounding annoyed.

"Uhh I don't know what to say. I just didn't feel like coming in today that's all. I'm sorry I missed your class and detention." I said

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" She said looking round me into the house.

"Oh uh sure come on in" I said nervously

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you just come sit" she said patting the spot on the couch next to her.

I walk over to the couch and that's when I realise I'm only in short shorts that you can basically see everything in and a tank top. The shorts ride up my thighs ever more when I sit down and I notice she is staring at my thighs. I clear my throats and I could see her try to divert her gaze she swallows and finally meets my eyes

" Emma, honey, what's going on here?" She said sweetly

"Em I don't know what you are talking about" I said not looking at her

"Come on Emma, you and I both know that we cannot stop looking at each other. I mean you are beautiful." She said while blushing.

I am in shock and just sit there staring at her not able to form a sentence so she continues

" Emma, sweetie do you like me?"

" I um em yes I do" I studdeded out not looking at her out of fear

The nexf thing I know she is moving closer to me on the couch and she raises her hand and cups my cheek and leans in closing the gap I lean in and kiss her . The kiss was sloppy she pulled away

"I'm going to kiss you properly okay" she said leaning back in again

"She kisses me again, tongues fighting for dominance which she ended up winning so I sit back and let her take control of the kiss she pulls her other hand up so both of her hands are cupping my cheeks my hand instantly going to her hips. Without pulling out of the kiss she moved back on the couch and pulls me on top of her so I'm staddling her waist I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter at the thought of being so intimate with her. Miss mills slowed the kiss down and she looked up at me

" we need to be careful, this isn't allowed but I can't help but like you. I think we should wait to do anything until we are both ready I want this to be special I don't want you regretting it later on"

I instantly become slightly angry due to being so horny but I get where she is coming from I may regret it later I want it to be special for both of us. She slides me back on to the couch and kisses me sweetly

"Right honey, I need to get back to school I have to supervise an after school club but I will speak to you tomorrow. Okay?" She said kissing me again

"Okay Miss Mills, I will speak to you tomorrow." I said looking into her eyes

"Honey, you can call me Regina." She said giving me another kiss before walking to the door

"Okay Regina, I'll see you tomorrow." I said

She walked out the door leaving me to think about what has just happened.

The next 2 days at school were slow mostly because Regina was busy with students so we never actually got anytime to talk.

Saturday-

Emma waited outside of the dressing room, waiting for her best friend, Ruby, to come out. It had been Ruby's idea to go shopping on a Saturday afternoon and she demanded that Emma show her face. Emma tried to look interested, but she really was not.

"Emma, wake up! How do I look?" Ruby, excitedly asked. Emma looked at her outfit. She couldn't tell the difference.

"What am I supposed to notice?" Emma asked.

"Oh my God, Emma. You're a horrible shopping buddy. I'm trying to get this guy to notice me, and we all know guys don't pay attention to much. I wonder, who acts the exact same way..." Ruby raised her eyebrow at Emma. "Your attention span is like a guy's. Except...when you're around Ms. What's her name."

"Mills. Ms. Mills." Emma rolled her eyes as she corrected her friend.

"Exactly. You corrected me, which means you pay attention. Now pay attention to me."

"Fine. I notice your boobs." Emma sighed and waved her hands to make her point. Ruby gave a huge grin.

"Really? Awesome! That's just what I was going for." Ruby became more self engrossed, looking at herself in the mirror. Emma shook her head. Her friend was definitely a piece of work.

"Okay, can we go now?" Emma's voice dripped of boredom.

"Yes Emma, we can go" ruby said walking back into the changing room.

We leave the shop and decide to go to granny's for dinner. We walk in a I look around I instantly find a face that I never want to look away from. Miss Mills sitting at the back of the diner smiling at me is the most beautiful sight. Ruby notices and turns round

"Why is she smiling at you like that and why is she looking at you like that? What is going on?" She said

"Uhh" sounds again great Emma, speak Jesus.

"I'll go ask her myself then" ruby said already walking towards her.

"Oh shit"

"Ruby stop" I shouted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

The diner

"Ruby stop" I shouted after her.

"Will you answer me then" she said demandingly

"I can't tell you please just drop it" I said looking at her my eyes pleading with her to drop it.

"Okay, I'll drop it but you have to tell me eventually" she said

"I'll tell you when I'm ready" I said turning round and walking to a booth. We ate in silence then granny shouted Ruby to help clear up leaving me on my own. Regina had left about 10 minutes before that smiling at me as she walked out.

I walked out the diner and noticed Regina walking up to me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi I thought you had left"

"I wanted to wait on you. I wanted to ask you something" she said sounding nervous.

" okay what did you want to ask me?" I said

"Would you like to come to my house? We could watch movies or get something to eat later on" she said trying to sound confident

" yes of course" I said smiling. She instantly let out a breath and smiled. We walked over to her car and got in. As she was driving she reached over and took my hand in hers and glanced over in my direction as if she was making sure that what she was doing was ok. I smiled at her nodding letting her know it was fine.

Regina's house

We pulled up at her house and I gasped.

"Fucking hell" I said not believing this is her house

"are you okay?" She said worriedly

"Yeah I'm okay but holy shit your house is massive" we walked in and it looked even bigger inside. It was well decorated mostly whites,greys and blacks. I was drawn out my thoughts by her sweet angelic voice.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked walking into the kitchen. I quickly follow her

"Water is fine, Thank you" I said thanking her again when she placed a glass of water in front of me.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" She said guiding me to the living room.

"Bridesmaids?" I said reaching for the movie.

"That's my favourite movie" she said with a smile

"Mine too" I matched her smile

She got up from the couch and went to put the movie on. When she came back she sat down on the couch and put her hand round my shoulder pulling me into her side. I snuggled into her side and lay my head on her chest feeling and hearing her hear beat fast. Our positions changed a lot during the movie finally laying with my head in her lap while she stroked my hair. The movie finished and I sat up looking at her we stood up.

I grinned when she done the lip thing again and walked towards her, pulling her into a deep kiss. The lip locking caught Regina off guard and she enjoyed it for a moment. It wasn't until she realized that her windows shades were still open that she panicked and pulled away. "Emma Swan! What has gotten into you. The neighbors can see us." I walked over and closed the curtains, giving Regina that same seductive look i always wore, anytime i wanted to tease my favourite teacher.

Regina reached down to unbutton her own shirt, but I ripped it open, sending the buttons flying. As the we undressed one another, I moved the both of us onto the bed. As the teacher rag dolled, I reached around with my right hand to pleasure the brunette, while kissing her back between her shoulder blades. Regina made a move toward her bedside table, but I wasn't ready for her to change anything, so i pulled on her ankle, pulling her leg out from under her. I was smaller, but definitely had more strength. A gasp escaped Regina as I kissed her all the way down. I got to the inside of her thighs and bite them, making sure not to draw blood. Chills went up the other woman's body as the student licked the bite marks. In one swift move, I was back up at the top of her bikini line, kissing her way down to her center. I placed one last kiss to the side of regina's thigh and then pushed two fingers deep into Regina's dripping center she flicked her clit with her tongue and pushed her fingers deeper into Regina making her moan out in pleasure. I could tell Regina was close so she picked up the pace with her flicks and thrusts and soon Regina came screaming into the blonde curls as I came back up to kiss her.

"Ohh God " Regina said struggling for breath

"Emma will do fine" I said while laughing

"Shut up" she said finally catching her breath. She tuned round in my arms and kissed my cheek.

"You ready to scream my name" she said smirking.

she kissed down my body when she finally reached the place I needed her most I couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped my lips.

"Ohh Regina" I screamed into the night

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqs

"Hey belle " I said walking up to ruby.

"Yo, bitch" she said while putting a book into her locker. The bell rang just as we were walking down the hall so we say bye and walk to our classes.

"Hi Miss Mills" I said smirking at her

"Hello Emma, dear." She said turning round and smiling at me. I close the door and walk over to her leaning down and kissing her.

"Emma, someone could see" she said looking around.

" Regina, its fine the door is closed and you know everybody in this class are always late.

"Okay, but I don't want to get caught so go take your seat" she said looking over to my seat.

I smile and kiss her one last time then walk over and sit down. Everybody's came rushing in 2 or 3 minutes later and she started class. Just as the bell rang indicating the start of lunch she called me over

"Miss swan, can you stay behind please" she said not looking at me.

"Sure" I said walking over to her desk.

"You were staring again" she said smirking

"I know I'm sorry," I said

"It's okay, but you might want to actually start listening if you want to pass" she said while laughing.

" yeah yeah" i said rolling my eyes. She smiles at me and then licks her lips. God I can't think straight when she does that. The next thing I knew I had leaned down to kiss her again it quickly became more heated. Pulling me onto her lap, I straddled her legs hopefully she can't feel how wet I am. She moved her hands from my hips down to cup my ass while our tongues were fighting for Dominance that for once she let me win. Just as a quiet moan escaped both our lips the classroom door flew open.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit" I said while quickly getting off Regina. I turn round and look at who just opened the door. That's when I see Ruby standing there in shock, her mouth was hanging open.

"Ruby I can explain" I looked back at Regina and she was staring at Ruby in shock not saying anything. Ruby finally closes her mouth and walks closer to us.

"I knew there was something happening between you two" she said sitting her stuff down on a desk.

"Ruby, look you can't tell anybody about this." I said pleading with her.

"Come on Emma, I'm your best friend you know I wouldn't tell anybody." She said reaching out to hug me. I instantly relax and i notice Regina relaxes too.

"Regina are you okay?" I said looking over to her.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. We just need to be more careful we can't do anything while we are at school. This could have been so much worse." She said worriedly.

"I know, I promise we won't do anything here." I said reassuring her. We talk to Ruby for the next 10 minutes telling her how we got together and how everything happened. "Emma, would you like to come to my house after school?" Regina said quietly.

"Yeah I'll meet you here when the bell rings."

"Okay honey, I'll see you later. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too." I said

The bell rang and I smile at Regina and leave with Ruby to go to class. The next two hours went by relatively fast and the next thing I knew I was walking down to meet Regina. I reached her room and walked in.

"Hello ba-" I stopped suddenly when I noticed she wasn't alone.

"Hello Emma." Principal Parker said.

"Um hi"

"I was just talking to Miss Mills here about your punishment" she said

"Oh okay." I mean what else could I say.

"You will be spending one day a week in lunch time detention on Friday instead of Wednesday after school." She said getting up and walking to the door.

"Can I ask why?" I said turning round to look at her.

"Don't question me." She said sternly. I didn't reply mostly because she is an utter cow. She turned her attention to Miss Mills. " Have a good evening Regina." She said with a smile. Walking out the door, I turned around and looked at Regina who was shaking her head. I was confused. Why was she shaking her head. "Why are you shaking your head?" I asked. "I know what you were thinking while mrs Parker was talking to you." She said laughing. "Oh and, what was I thinking about?" I said "you were thinking she is a cow" she said chuckling. "Yeah ok" I said looking away from her but a smile playing on my lips. "Ready to go?" I heard Regina say. "Yeah let's go." We walk out the classroom and walked to her car.

Once we had pulled up at the mansion we got out and walked in heading to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink, dear?" She said "water would be great thanks." I said putting my bag down. She handed me my water and we walked through to the living room.

"Unfortunelty, I have work that needs to be marked and graded so if you would like you can put a movie on while I work." She said sounding sad.

"It's okay, are you sure you can work with a movie on though?" I said sitting next to her.

"Yes dear, I don't have much to mark so it shouldn't take long" she said taking out the papers.

"Okay" I said leaning over and kissing her. She returned the kiss and then moved back to start marking. I go over to the shelf and pick a movie putting it in then going back over to sit next to her.

Half way through the movie there was a sex scene and I started getting kind of hot and I couldn't stand it anymore I reach over and start to kiss Regina's neck. She moaned and moved her head giving me more access. "Emma, I need to get this work done" she said after a minute but not moving away. "Push me away then" I said while continuing to kiss and nibble on her neck. "Oh fuck it. I'll do it later" she said while turning round and pulling me into a deep kiss. Tongues battling for dominance which Regina won, a moan erupted from my throat as her hand came down fingers going under my shirt and into my bra pinching my nipple. "Come up to bed with me" she whispered in my ear. "Okay" I said pulling her up. We got up to her room and we lay down on the bed and we slowly start undressing each other leaving each other in only our panties. she lay me down on my back and she kissed from my lips down my jaw and up behind my ear she flicked my earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. She then kissed down my chest deliberately avoiding the harded nubs. She licked around my breast teasing me, she finally flicked one of my nipples and I arched my back moaning loudly. She then worked her way slowly down to my panties with soft kisses. She slowly pulled my panties down exposing my pussy. I lifted my butt enough so she could slide them all the way off.

She slipped her hands under my butt and consumed my pussy in her mouth. Her tongue softly worked my clit around in circles first one way and the other. "Ohh" is all I could say when her tongue flicked my clit. My whole pussy was tingling like never before. She sucked my folds into her mouth and licked the opening all around. Her tongue licked my clit softly but steadily up and down the length and then over the tip over and over again. She pushed her finger into my pussy and stroking in and out then changing to two fingers filling my pussy even more. When her fingers found my G-spot my hips bucked up and I arched my back. She worked her fingers in and out faster and harder while flicking my clit. She sat up on her knees while pushing another finger in looking up to my face to make sure I was ok. I quickly nodded and moaned when she twisted them inside. She could tell I was close by the way my pussy clenched around her fingers. "Come on Emma, come for me" she said while pumping her fingers faster. I was so close I could taste it. "Come on baby, be a good girl and come nice and hard for me. Come all over my fingers" she said twisting her fingers to hit my G-spot one last time. That's all it took for me to fall over the edge "ohhhh Regina" I screamed, coming hard all over her fingers. I fall back onto the bed struggling for breath. "God Regina" i said struggling to get out. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear. "she said laying next to me. We lay for a couple of minutes before I jump up. "Your turn, baby" I said

I slipped my hand into her panties and she opened her legs a little more to give me room. I softly massaged her center. Her hair was soft to the touch and I think I enjoyed caressing it as much as she enjoyed having it caressed. I slipped my finger between her folds and found her clit. Again she moaned as I rubbed softly. She was very wet and I used her wetness to help make my touch even softer. Moving my finger around her clit and over her folds softly, she moaned again and again.Moving between her legs, I eased her panties off with slight tug and she lifted her bottom to help them come off with ease. Her light brown hair was not heavy even though there was no evidence of trimming. I parted her folds and bent down to kiss her clit. I ran my tongue over and over and around, kissing and licking. She was very excited at this point and was thrusting her pelvis onto my face in a rhythm to match my licking. "Oh god, honey, I-I I'm gonna" she said while arching her back. At last she could wait no longer and had her orgasm. "Fuck Emma" she screamed. I continue to lick her clit and with long moans she fucked my face as I licked her. I slipped a finger deep inside her and fucked her to match her thrusts. Again she had another orgasm which seem to last forever. She fell back onto the bed panting. I crawled back up kissing soft skin all the way back up to her lips. She looked like she wanted to say something but was too out of breath to." That good" I said with a chuckle. The next thing I knew I felt a slap against my shoulder. "Well dear, that was certainly something." She said turning round in my arms and smiling. "Are you okay?" I said not looking down at her. After not receiving an answer I looked down and notice she has fallen asleep on my chest. " Good night, Gina." I said while leaning down and kissing her forehead leaning back and shortly falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma"

"Emma"

"Mmmm yeah" I said sleepily

"Come on, you are going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work if you don't get up right now." She said while trying to rip the covers off in an attempt to get me up.

"Hmm no thanks I don't want to go to school today." I said laying my head back down onto the pillow.

"Come on, Emma I've not got time for this just get your ass up." She said sounding annoyed.

"I'll get up if you say please"

Okay, fine. Please will you get your ass up and into the shower so we can go" she said smirking at me.

"Ugh fine but only if you come shower with me" I said getting up and smirking at her.

"Emma" she said warning me

"Regina" I replied back laughing.

"Fine you win now hurry up and let's shower but Emma no funny business okay. We don't have time to do anything."

"Yeah okay" I said rolling my eyes and walking over to the bathroom.

We walking into the shower and I place my hands on her hips bringing her closer to me.

"Emma what did I say?" She said pulling away to pick up the shampoo.

"I'm sure you said 'Emma as soon as we get in the shower eat me out'" I replied seriously

"Emma! You know I never said that now wash your hair and let's go" she said handing me the shampoo bottle.

"You are no fun"

30 minutes later

"Told you we would make it on time." I said getting out of Regina's car.

"Only because I had to drag you out of bed dear" she said grabbing her bag. As she was grabbing her stuff the bell rang.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She quietly whispered "I love you"Before walking into the building leaving a huge smile on my face. I whispered I love you too but she had already walked away.

Lunch

As the bell rang for lunch I walked down to see Regina.

"Hey" I said walking into her classroom.

"Hi" she said turning round and smiling at me.

"So I want to talk about a certain somebody's birthday that's in a couple of days" she said pulling my chair closer to hers. "My birthday isn't a big deal Regina." I said not looking at her. "Emma, it's your 18th birthday of course it's a big deal. I was planning on cooking a nice dinner and having a romantic evening how does that sound?" She said

"Regina, it's nothing personal or anything but I just don't celebrate my birthday so I don't want to do anything for it." I said trying to keep my tears at bay. "Emma, are you okay?" She said noticing a tear fall from my eye. "I'm fine. I'll eh I'll see you later okay" I said getting up from the chair and walking to the door. "Emma" I heard her say as I walked out the door. There was 20 minutes left of lunch so I walked to the library for some peace and quiet. I walked in and sat in one of the couches that are at the back. Regina talking about my birthday brings up a lot of bad memories. My dad died on my 10th birthday and I've never celebrated it again after that. My mom understands that I don't want to celebrate it but she always gets me a present no matter what I say. I shouldn't have left Regina there without an explanation I just couldn't deal with it. The bell broke me out of my thoughts so I got up and walked to class.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I decided that I would go and see Regina she deserved an explanation. I walked into her classroom expecting to see her at her desk but she wasn't there. Maybe she had went home, but she knows to wait on me at the end of the day we spend time together after school everyday. Is she mad at me? I called her phone and she didn't answer. God she is mad at me. I decided I'd just drive over to her house to apologise.

Regina's house

I knocked on Regina's door once, twice and a third time. She never answered where could she be? just as I was about to leave the door opened. There stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen staring at me. "Hi" she said opening the door further so I can walk in. "Hi" I said walking into her house. She walk into the living room and we both sit on the couch "I'm so sorry" I said

"Why are you apologising?" She said confused.

"Your mad at me"

"No I'm not dear" she said taking my hand in hers.

"You weren't there after school and you never answered your phone." I replied sounding sad.

"I had an appointment after school and my phone died just after school finished." She replied pulling me into her. I put my head on her chest while she stroked my hair. After about 10 minutes I spoke up "My dad died on my 10th birthday" I said my voice cracking. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry honey. If I knew I wouldn't have brought it up." She said placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you,Emma." She said cuddling me tighter. "I love you too, Regina" I said snuggling closer to her. "I know your birthday gives you bad memories but I really want to cook you dinner and make the night special so would you consider dinner?" She said sounding hopeful.

"I will think about it" I said "okay dear."

"Now would you like to come up to my bedroom" she said smirking at me.

"Yes I would love to" I said sitting up and taking her hand.

We walked up to her bedroom and slowly start to undress each other when we were finally naked I pulled Regina closer to me and I put my hands on her hips and drew her even closer. I slid my right hand up along her inner thigh, then higher, until my fingertips slipped lightly between her moist lips. Regina tensed, then moaned loudly and thrust her hips forward to meet my touch. I began stroking her lightly up and down, just as I liked to do to myself when beginning to masturbate. My fingers were covered with her moisture. I looked at Regina. She had closed her eyes tightly and was caressing those fine nipples while rhythmically pressing her pussy into my hand. I slid my left hand up and, pushing her hand aside, cupped her breast and pinched her nipple.

“Ooohhh!” She groaned.

I slipped my middle finger into her opening and gently worked it in and out. She was starting to moan louder and louder. Regina pumped her hips to meet my in and out motion. I was well aware of Regina's excitement and allowed my thumb to flick her hardened clit, causing Regina to jerk with each caress. As she got louder, I pulled my finger out only to thrust two back in earning a groan from Regina. I want to taste her again. It is my favourite thing to do to her so I pull my fingers out and crawl down towards her gushing center. Regina began to complain, until she felt my tongue slide over her clit.

“What are you . . . ooohhh, yes!” She cried, as I sucked her clit into my mouth and began flicking it while thrusting two fingers into her. Regina grabbed my head and pressed her pussy to my mouth. After a few minutes, she began thrusting her pussy uncontrollably into my face, grunting out short, one-syllable words, “Oh! Shit! Fuck!" I sucked even harder on her clit and pushed my fingers in and out of her as fast as I could while she writhed and shook in orgasmic bliss. "Shit Emma" she cried, as she fell back onto the bed totally drained. She was still breathing hard and her eyes were closed. I looked at her flushed body, swollen nipples and pussy, and thought how beautiful she was. I crawled back up her body kissing soft skin as I went. "Hi" I said when I finally reached her face. "Hi" she said with a giggle now just opening her eyes. I placed a gentle kiss to her lips and went to lay beside her bringing her into my arms I looked down at her realising that I couldn't live without her. She is beautiful, smart, funny and so sweet and that's when it hit me I love her. I am in love with Regina Mills. I look down at her again and place two fingers under her chin and push them up softly meeting her eyes I kiss her lips again. "Regina" I said nervously. "Emma, are you okay?" She said sounding concerned when I didn't say anything and just kept staring. "I'm perfect, I'm just so happy we are together" I said smiling at her. "I'm happy too, honey" she said matching my smile. It's now or never Emma say it.

"Regina I- eh" I stutter nervously. "Emma honey, are you sure you are okay?" She asked again. "Regina, I love you." I blurted out. For a minute she looked shocked but she soon started smiling and leaned up and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you too, Emma." Oh my god she loves me. Is all that is going through my mind. A tear escaped my eye and she reached up and wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "Now let me show you just how much I love you" she said smirking at me. The next thing I knew I was screaming out her name into the darkened room.

"Regina, you have to get up" I said shaking her gently.

"Mmmm no" she said snuggling more under the covers.

"Regina, its 10 o'clock I need to go home and see my mom." I said sitting up to put my clothes on.

"Okay I'm up" she said sitting up the sheets falling away exposing her chest.

"You know in order for you to go you need to stop staring at my chest" she said chucking. I got up and finally got changed, I walked round and kissed Regina firmly on the lips "I love you Regina and I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing her again. "I love you too, sweetheart."

I walk out Regina's house and start driving home.

Regina's POV

I was awoken at 12am by a phone call I jump up and walk over to my phone answering it all I could hear were sobs "hello who is this?" I said worriedly. "Mi-mi-Miss Mills" the person stutters out while letting out a heart clenching sob. "Who is this? Are you okay?" I said "it's Ruby, Miss Mills it's Emma something's happened to her you need to get down to the hospital." I couldn't hear anything else she said my whole world ended right there. After what seemed like forever I finally answered her. "Is she okay? What happened to her?" I said while hurriedly getting my clothes on. "She- she was in a car accident. I don't know why she was out at 10 at night but she was driving and a drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit her car." She said crying harder. "Ruby I'll- I'll be there in 10 minutes okay." I said not able to keep my tears at bay anymore.

I quickly get in the car and drive over to the hospital. I run up to the floor Ruby said she was on and instantly spot Ruby and Mary Margaret in the waiting room. "Ruby" I said running over to her. In the moment I was not worried about Emma's mom finding out about us my main priority was finding out if Emma was going to be okay. "Where is she?" I said sitting down next to Ruby.

"She's in surgery. It's not looking good" she told me with tears in her eyes. Mary Margaret looked broken her face was red and puffy and had tears running down her face.

She finally looked round at me "why are you here?" Mary Margaret asked me. "I uh now is not the time okay. Emma and I will tell you when she gets better." I said "you and Emma are together aren't you?" She said wiping the tears off her face. "Yes we are. I love your daughter so much and I can't live without her she needs to be okay." I said tears rolling down my face. Mary Margaret gets up out her seat and walk over to sit in the seat next to me, she put her hand on my shoulder "she will be fine." She said looking down.

"I really hope she is I love her so much" I said crying harder.

"How long?" She said. I turned round looking at her.

"How long what?" I said

"How long have you and Emma been together" she said looking straight into my eyes.

"Not long" i replied

"Do you really love her?" She asked me.

"I really do. I love her so much"

"Treat her right or I'll kill you for it" she said

"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and look after her." I said.

"I'm glad"

"Family of Emma swan." The doctor said walking out to the waiting room.

"That's us" Mary Margaret says getting up. Ruby and I follow her over to him.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Mary Margaret asks

"Im sorry, Mary Margaret. Emma is in a coma."

"Oh my god Regina " is all I heard as I fell to the floor.

10 minutes later

I woke up heard a beeping noise I slowly sit up and notice Ruby sitting in the corner. "Ruby" I said

"Good you are awake." I heard her say.

"What happened?" I'm so confused why am I in the hospital? "You collapsed after the doctor told us about Emma" she said and I instantly sprang up. Emma! "Oh my god Emma where is she? Can I see her?" I said getting out of the bed. "Yes come on follow me. Mary Margaret is sitting with her now" she said walking out the door.

We walked along the corridor to what I'm assuming is Emma's room and walked in. I seen the woman I love lying there with tubes in her oh my god my beautiful Emma" i walked over to her sitting at the other side of her. I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed each knuckle." Please just wake up, my love" I said laying my head down on her arm. "Please" I said again as I started to cry.

3 days later

Today is Emma's birthday but we can't celebrate even if she wanted to because she hasn't woken up yet. I've not been to work since Emma's accident I can't I spend all day in her room in case she wakes up. I decided that I would make the special dinner I was planning on cooking for Emma's birthday and bring it to the hospital for Mary Margaret, Ruby and I to eat while we sit with Emma. I was sitting next to her bed just watching her "Emma, please wake up" I said for the one millionth time since her accident. "Please honey, just wake up for me" i watch her looking to see if she wakes up but nothing. It's about time that I normally go home so I gather my things and place a kiss to Emma's lips, nose, cheeks and finally her forehead then I whisper "please come back to me my love, I am nothing without you." I walk to the door my hand holding the handle. I look back one more time then open the door and as I'm about to walk out the door I hear a tiny whisper

"Gina"


	7. Chapter 7

"Gina"

I whipped my head round so fast I'm surprised I've not got whiplash. "Emma" i breathed out. I looked at her beautiful face, a bandage covering half her forehead. I see those beautiful green eyes staring at me "Emma, you're awake" I ran over to the side of her bed taking her hand in mine and lifting it to kiss her knuckles. "I missed you so much my beautiful swan" i said smiling at her.

"G-Gina" she said turning her head to look at me.

"Emma, are you okay?" "I'm tired" I heard her say.

" I'll go get a nurse and tell her you are awake" I got up and looked at her one last time making sure she's actually awake and I'm not dreaming and I walk out to find the nurse. I walk up to the nurses station "Hi, I just wanted to let you know that Emma swan is awake." "Thank you, we will be there in just a moment" The nurse said with a kind smile. I walk back to Emma's room to find her sitting up in the bed looking at me with a smile on her face. "Emma, you should be taking it easy I mean your arm is broken." I walked over to the side of her bed again and lean down softly kissing her lips. I sit back down in the chair next to her "God I've missed you so much." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"Gina, I'm alright." She said trying to calm me down. We sat and talked about what had happened over the time she was asleep and what she missed before the nurse came in.

"Look who's awake." The nurse said walking in smiling brightly.

"Right I'll check and make sure everything's ok then I'll call the doctor to assess you again and see when you can leave. She look over a few things noted some down on a chart and left. A few minutes later the doctor walked in smiling.

"Hi Emma, I'm just going to assess you to make sure everything is fine and as it should be." He said while putting on some rubber gloves. Once completed the doctor pulled up a chair next to Emma's bed and asked if she wanted her mum with her to which Emma's response was yes. Emma looked over at me silently asking me to go get her. I get up and went to find Mary Margaret. I walk through the waiting room and she's nowhere to be seen so I quickly walk down to the cafe to see if she's there just as im about to leave I see her in the corner. "Mary Margaret" I said while walking over quickly. Her head snapped up and the sound of her name being called "Regina are you ok? Is everything ok with Emma?" She blurted out.

"Everything's fine, she's awake hurry we are finding out if everything is ok now." Mary Margaret had never moved so fast in her life.Regina was relatively fit but was finding it difficult keeping up with Mary Margaret she broke into a slight jog to finally join them. Just as I was entering the room I heard a loud shout so I burst through the door to find Mary Margaret basically hanging over Emma squeezing her tight while crying. The doctor had moved so Mary Margaret could get in. I walk over and sit in the seat on the opposite side of Emma "okay now I have looked over Emma and everything seems to be alright now. I want to keep her in for observation to make sure everything stays that way. I want to keep her in for the next couple days maybe the week just to make sure. If you have any questions do not hesitate to come ask me or one of the nurses we would be happy to answer them. We thanked the doctor and he left "I'm so glad you're awake sweetie." Mary Margaret said while grabbing Emma's good hand. "I love you, mom" Emma smiled. We stayed and spoke for hours I was pretty happy Mary Margaret didn't bring up Emma and I's relationship we would discuss that when she was out of hospital and better.

Emma was released from hospital a week later and life was going back to normal, I went back to work and Emma went back to school. We saw each other in class and around school but never really had a conversation. I was starting to get worried. I kept thinking are we over? Does she not love me anymore? So many thoughts were going through my mind. I decided to text her it didn't matter that it was during school it was urgent.

Hi sweetheart, I hope you are okay. I miss you, can you come talk to me at lunch please? We need to talk. X

It was a long 20 minutes for Regina then finally Emma replied.

Hi Gina, I'm okay are you okay? I miss you too, babe. I was supposed to be going with Ruby at lunch but yeah I'll come see you. What do we need to talk about? X

I'm fine, darling. If you would rather go with Ruby then go I won't stop you we just need to talk about us. X

No i want to see you Gina. I'll come at lunch. See you soon. X

I looked up at the clock great you've got 40 minutes to get yourself together.

40 minutes later and Regina snapped her head to the door when she heard someone enter.

"Hi" Emma said putting her back down on a desk.

"Hi" I replied hiding my emotions as best as I could.

"I missed you" she said stepping closer.

"If you've missed me why have you been avoiding me?" I said not fully intending to sound as harsh as I did.

Emma looked quite taken a back. Not knowing what to say she just stood there mouth hanging open. Finally find some words Emma replied " I've not been avoiding you, Gina. I thought you were avoiding me."

"Why would I avoid you?" I said

"I don't know, Regina. Can we please just move past this? I've missed you and I want to be around you, kissing you, loving you." She said coming extremely close. She was so close I could smell the beautiful perfume she always wears.

"Ok, but we need to have better communication because if I hadn't text you we would have went on longer thinking we both were avoiding each other.

"Ok, I love you." She said coming and sitting on my lap and instantly went and kissed that spot underneath my ear.

Gasping I breathe out an "I love you too."

"Em-Emma, I-i we can't do this here" I struggled to get out what I was saying when she started licking down my neck.

"Come on Miss Mills, please." She said pouting.

"Ugh- eh shit Emma" I said when she had pulled my blouse away and pulled down the cups of my bra to nip at my nipple. I grab on to her hips and I jerk my hips upwards into her core.

Regina leant back slightly so Emma could see how her nipples were hardening as possibilities ran through her mind. Emma's hand was now at the top of Regina's thigh and was slipping down to press against Regina's pussy. Shifting her chair further in and reaching down, Regina undid the fly and button on top of her slacks She then felt Emma's hand quickly take advantage of the opportunity and reach inside to stroke the lacy thong that she wore. Emma's fingers pushed it aside and found Regina's clit. It was rock hard and she began squeezing and pinching it.

"Emma what if we get oh fuck! Caught?" Regina moaned quietly into Emma's ear. Emma took a quick look at the door making sure nobody came in whilst her fingers began to run along Regina's warm and wet lips. Everybody was at lunch so they didn't need to worry about being caught she hoped.

"We're fine baby, enjoy yourself" Emma replied as she pushed one finger into Regina's pussy. Emma's nipples strained at the tight white top she wore as she watched Regina in pleasure. Emma then reached over and began to gently suck on her neck, marking her as Regina let out loose breathy moans. Emma's fingers were pumping into her pussy quite vigorously and her thumb was rubbing her clit. Regina could feel the pleasure building inside of her and Emma's sharp teeth gently nipping her neck had her seeing stars. Her hands gripped the desk as her orgasm swept over her and she bit down on her bottom lip hard to prevent herself from crying out. The waves passed over her as Emma removed her hand and redid Regina's slacks.

Mmm baby" Emma licked off most of Regina's juices seductively with her tongue. She held them out for Regina to finish. She darted forward. Her mouth engulfed the fingers and she lapped up her sweet cum.

Just as Regina's breathing calmed down the bell rang.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight? I could make dinner and we could have a little date?" Regina said sounding hopeful.

I would love to baby." She said going to grab her bag.

"Ok, come to my room after school and I'll take you home with me"

"Okay love. See you later." Emma said and smiled walking out the door.

Later on that day Emma did as she said and walked to Regina's classroom as school had finished. Emma walked in and seen her beautiful girlfriend sitting at her desk marking. Emma stood there for a few minutes admiring her girlfriend. When Regina turned round she noticed Emma standing in the door way she smiled but instantly frowned wondering why she was staring.

"Emma, honey you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I was just admiring a beautiful piece of art work" she said smiling

"You're cute" Regina said.

After finishing the pile of marking Regina and Emma made their way back to Regina's house.

"I still can't get over how massive your house is" Emma said dropping her back down in its normal spot.

"It gets lonely here, I'm so glad I have you now" Regina said

"I love you and, you'll never be alone again." Emma said gently taking Regina's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now I better go get started on dinner what would you like?"

"Hmmm I don't know lasagna" Emma said sounding hopeful.

"Sounds good, I'll go start." Regina said as she entered the kitchen and got started.

Once it was ready, they sat down at the table and started eating.

"God, this is amazing" Emma moaned.

"It's a family recipe" Regina said eating another forkful

Once dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned and put away Regina and Emma went to sit in the living room to watch some tv. Emma was loving the episode of friends they had on but kept getting distracted by Regina kissing and biting on her earlobe.

" Regina I'm trying to watch this." Emma said

"Sorry baby, You just look so sexy" Regina leaned over and kissed Emma her tongue licking Regina's bottom lip before curling around it's partner. Her hands reached down and slid under the white top that Emma wore and travelled up to her bra. Stroking Emma's nipples through the soft fabric she felt Emma moan softly into her mouth and lie down on her back on the couch. "I keep thinking about what happened in the classroom today that was so sexy. Emma smiled lazily back up at her.

Regina leaned forward and nuzzled against Emma's neck whilst slipping her leg in between Emma's. She lifted her thigh and ground it roughly into Emma's crotch whilst softly biting her neck.

Oh, please" Emma whimpered. Her pussy dripping. Regina pulled back and began to undress Emma. She peeled down her jeans and unbuttoned the tight white shirt. She was in her lacy thong, no bra. Regina moved forward, held Emma's face in her hands, and kissed her lovingly. Their tongues dancing with each other. Leaning back, Regina also pulled off her clothes. Blouse first revealing her bare breasts, then slacks. She was in just her own thong before reaching down and yanking it off.

Regina let her eyes wander down to that neatly shaven pussy, it's lips swollen with need. Emma imitated Regina and pulled down her sodden thong. She turned and lay on her back on the large soft couch. Her body lay ready for Regina to ravish. Regina crawled onto the couch and lay slowly on top of Emma loving the feeling of their naked breasts pushed against each other. She licked her lips and captured Emma's mouth. Their tongues danced their familiar dance. Regina broke the kiss as she moved herself down Emma's body to her breasts. As she pinched the hard nipples, she heard Emma gasp slightly. She did it a couple of times before leaning down to suck on one. Emma whimpered as the sensations ran through her. Regina turned to the other nipple and sucked on that one too. Emma's breasts were one of the things Regina loved most about her; they were so perfectly formed with a smattering of freckles leading to them and their neat pink nipples. Regina flicked her tongue over the nipple before nipping it and then repeated the process on the other breast.

Emma closed her eyes as Regina kissed her way down to her pussy finding Emma's little hood and uncovering her clit. Her fingers brushed across it before harshly pinching it. "Oh!" Emma gasped. Regina smiled to herself as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, her tongue flicking out and pressing it. "Ohh Regina! That's good!" Emma moaned tipping back her head. Regina continued sucking and using her tongue on Emma's clit as she stroked her fingers up and down those soft pussy lips. She plunged in one finger and felt her own pussy beginning to leak as she felt how hot and wet Emma was. She pushed in another finger and began to pump as she began to bite Emma's clit. "Yes! Regina! You know how to make me cum honey!" Emma moaned as she kneaded her own breasts and flicked her nipples between her fingers. Regina pushed in a third finger, stretching Emma's vagina walls. The pleasure was getting towards the edge for Emma; she could feel her orgasm coming.

"Enjoying it?" Regina asked briefly before latching onto Emma's pussy. Her tongue darted in and pumped alongside those fingers. Emma arched her back and cried out, "Oh! Yes Regina!" Her body convulsed as her walls contracted around Regina's fingers. Removing her fingers Regina lapped up all of Emma's cum enjoying every drop. She sucked the juice off her fingers before pulling herself up to sitting position.

"Jesus Christ" Emma said panting.

"That was amazing" Regina said while sitting up straight.

"God take me to bed" Emma said when she regained her strength.

"As you wish my dear."


End file.
